Eternity In His Arms
by Beef7
Summary: Sango is broken. Her heart has been torn from her once again. Can anyone put back the shattered pieces? SanBan Oneshot


HI! I just wrote this cause I was bored and I thought it was kinda sweet... then again I think anything with Sango and Bankotsu is sweet... yeah...

**

* * *

**

**Eternity In His Arms**

She ran. So fast that her legs were becoming scraped from the shrubs and bushes, not that it mattered anyway. Nothing mattered anymore, not even her life.

She could hear Miroku's faint voice calling her from a ways back, but it only caused her to run faster. He betrayed her, and it wasn't just flirting with other women this time.

He had a relationship with another woman, who was with child… his child.

He played her and it hurt terribly. It wasn't like she never saw this day coming, but she didn't think it would come like this. It was bad enough that Kohaku was dead, now she lost Miroku too.

She winced as a tree branch scraped her cheek, and blood dribbled its way to her chin and fell to the ground. But that didn't stop her from running. She didn't think anything would stop her from running.

But she was mistaken.

It all happened so fast. Her face slammed into something soft yet stiff, and she toppled over with whatever she ran into.

Sango let out a grunt as she hit the ground. She didn't even look at what she ran into, but it wasn't hard to figure out that it was a person, considering they let out a "Holy shit!" when she ran into them.

Sango just let her head drop on the person's chest and cried, her tears staining their shirt.

She hoped that whoever it was would just kill her. She wanted to be set free of the pain.

Finally, after a few minutes of sobbing, she looked up at the person. She wondered why they hadn't even moved, and she hoped she didn't kill them.

She froze in terror at what she saw. The person she was crying on was none other than Bankotsu of the Shichinintai! Panic rose through her.

It took her a moment to realize that he too was in shock, for he hadn't moved an inch since they landed on the ground. He was staring up at… something and didn't even seem to notice her.

She silently thanked the gods and slowly started to pull herself off of him, hoping he wouldn't notice.

But she wasn't fast enough.

Bankotsu suddenly snapped out of his daze and came back to the real world. He grabbed her wrist and sat up, pulling Sango up with him.

"What the hell…" he began, but stopped. He didn't know any words to say right now. "Watch were you're going!" he shouted finally.

Sango's eyes filled with fear. "I-I'm sorry… I wasn't watching where I was going…" she stumbled over her words.

"Damn right you weren't!" Bankotsu shouted. Then he seemed to notice her tear-stained face. "Are you… crying?" he asked in a softer tone.

Sango looked at the ground. "No…" she mumbled. When she looked up again she almost jumped. His face was right in front of hers and he was staring at her.

"You were crying," he stated, not taking his eyes off her.

"What's it to you?" Sango snapped. He didn't say anything, and Sango was beginning to become uneasy with him staring like that. "What?" she asked finally.

"Are you crying over your boyfriend?" he grumbled, as if he were annoyed. "You should really get a hold of yourself! That's nothing to cry over!"

Being reminded of Miroku, Sango's eyes welled up with tears. She tried to hold them back, but one escaped and crawled down her cheek.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, but his expression softened. "Did he hurt you?" he asked quietly.

Sango bit her lip and nodded.

"Bastard," he almost whispered.

Sango looked up in surprise. He was looking into the woods from where she came from. _Did he just call Miroku a Bastard? _She asked herself.

Suddenly a thought hit her that she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of until now. Why he hadn't killed her yet? Was he just toying with her? Teasing her so she would let her guard down? She tensed up a bit, cursing in her head and praying that he didn't notice.

But he did.

He frowned slightly. She was afraid of him, and… for the first time… it bothered him. Normally, he would gloat whenever someone cowered in fear at his presence. It felt good, having so much power. But now, it was different. Somehow…

He looked into her mahogany eyes. They were clouded with such sadness. Such grief. They seemed so familiar, like he'd seen them before. He finally realized it.

"You're his sister."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "W-what?"

"The ninja kid that works for Naraku. You're his sister." he stated simply.

Sango's eyes widened. "Kohaku? You know him?" she asked, excitement building up inside her. "Wait… how did you know-"

"You have the same eyes," he said, a smile spread across his face. "Yours are prettier though."

Sango blushed at the sudden compliment. "Umm… thank you?" she said wearily, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"What? You can't even accept a little compliment?" he asked innocently, with a smirk.

"No, it's not that, it's just I wouldn't expect one from you that's all."

"I'm not allowed to give compliments?" he asked.

"No, it's just-"

"So am I not allowed to do this either?" He put a hand on her chin and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He smirked at her face, which was full of shock.

She finally shook out of her daze. "What… was that for?" she asked.

He shrugged. "You're just too damn pretty, that's all." Sango blushed even more. He leaned over into her ear. "I'll bet that monk never said that, did he?" he whispered.

His breath in her ear sent chills down her spine. She shook her head, and tried to stay calm as he let out a deep chuckle.

"Bankotsu, are you OK?" she whispered a shaky voice.

Another chuckle was heard as he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her.

Every bit of pain and anguish seemed to flutter out of Sango as she sat there in his embrace. It was as if time had stopped. It was like nothing else mattered.

It was like…

An eternity in his arms.

* * *

Well? What did u think? I KNEW IT U HATED IT DIDN"T U! LOL j/k- I do accept flames BTW... AS LONG AS THEY'RE NOT ABOUT BANKOTSU AND KAGOME BEING TOGETHER! >o Please R&R! 


End file.
